warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:.Moss
Welcome to the Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mossnose33 page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Founder, Bureaucrat Autumnrose is the founder of this wiki. Bureaucrat Rainlegs is the 2nd in command of this wiki, and is our newest bureaucrat. Administrator Rowanflight is an active member of this wiki, and is the Leader of PC and deputy of PCA Administrator Rainfacestar is also a very active member of this wiki. She is a Senior Warrior of both Projects. Administrator Silverflower is our newest admin, a loyal deputy of Project Characters, and an awesome contributor. ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rowanflight (Talk) 18:52, July 31, 2012 Hey, Moss! ^-^ Are you going to join Project StarClan on meh wiki, u can be deputy!Silverstar 23:47, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Just a suggestion XD Please create character pages for your rped cats, it helps the roleplay and others, Hope this help XD Stormstar Bramblestar Forever! XD 03:58, August 9, 2012 (UTC) d'awww! *Wants Stormkit or Smokekit* XDSilverstar 15:56, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Stormkit! 8DSilverstar 16:05, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Cats Hello. I have noticed you have made some edits to our RP pages. Before creating and roleplaying a cat, you need to put a request on the talk page of the Clan or group you would like to join. An admin or a staff member will then accept your request. Please take note of this, as it does confuse other users. Yours truly, Kyrafern 19:56, August 9, 2012 (UTC) 8DDD Come chattith with us! :3 Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 21:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) If you're online... GET ON CHAT! ~ ємвєя вяєєzє♫ƒσяєνєя αℓωαуѕ 14:02, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Moss, I foundz a funny picture...XDSilverstar 17:52, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey im asking you, Please help me at my new wiki, if you do, you can be an admin XD Warriors Clan Rp Wiki Hey, thank you so much! Edit+Create any of the 4 other clans (im doing Stormclan at the momentum), Darkclan is based off of Shadowclan, Lakeclan=Riverclan, Oakclan=Thunderclan, and Sunclan=Windclan XD (Feel free to put your cat into any position XD) Stormstar Bramblestar Forever! X3 00:34, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Aqesome! Now just delete what you archived in Autumn Clan from this page and you archived 8DDD ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 16:53, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Oceanwave Um Mossy, Oceanwave is my cat and I said I was going to be inactive for a month.. so... could I have him back? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:13, August 25, 2012 (UTC) You never owned him? It said on his infobox that he was roleplayed by Mossnose. :/ [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:16, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Sorry about that. :) [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:19, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat please Come chat with meh ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 15:52, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yeah, Thanks XD Ive been waiting to play him since Blazekits been getting all the attention X( -Calling wildkit desperate, now hes gonna pay- mutters Stormstar http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif Stormclaw Forever 14:22, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Really? Ice is gonna be with Blaze? O.O -cries- Stormstar http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif Stormclaw Forever 16:39, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Awwww, i love Icekit X( -get on chat- Stormstar http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif Stormclaw Forever 16:43, September 2, 2012 (UTC) If chu're on, CHAT. NOW. (xD) ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 19:35, September 2, 2012 (UTC) IceXBlaze FTW. Never going against that! I love that couple! And so do you! D88 Feathernose http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 18:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I apologise. Also, are you not shipping IceXBlaze anymore? Feathernose 19:08, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Moss, I'm okay. Still a little frightened and shooken up, but okay. Next time I'll let Rowan know. Toodles, Gale Girl out. 23:43, September 19, 2012 (UTC)